


Bad Dreams

by Wheresfury (SarahPaulsonisSupreme)



Series: Good Girl [4]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Choking, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Face Slapping, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex, Sex slavery au, Slight anal play, Slight cruelty, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahPaulsonisSupreme/pseuds/Wheresfury
Summary: Vers has been having nightmares not knowing what they mean. You try your best to distract her and get her back to herself.





	Bad Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It’s been a while since I’ve posted in this series and I hope it’s good. There will be at least one more part in this series (featuring Ms. Venable 👀) before it gets to the events in Captain Marvel. May take some time since I have other WIPs and also I’ve never written a three way so fingers crossed! Hope y’all enjoy! ;)

You woke up with a jolt. You look around in the dark trying to make sense of your surroundings. You look to your right and see Vers tossing and turning with a light sweat. This has been happening far too often, you're not entirely sure why she's getting these nightmares. From what she's told you she's not entirely sure what it all means. The people in her dreams she does not know, she has divulged to you that the person she sees when she visits the Supreme Intelligence is a staple in these dreams. You grab her shoulder and gently shake her. She became more vocal at this point, this must be the climax of her nightmare. She has told you some of what this nightmare contains it seems to be the same thing repeated over and over. A plane crash, the Supreme Intelligence or at least the person they portrayed as to Vers, and Skrulls. You start to shake her vigorously to try and wake her from this nightmare. Vers is a heavy sleeper, so it takes a few minutes for her to wake up. She awakes with a gasp, gripping your hand that is on her shoulder. You shudder at the expression in her eyes, her face. She was scared and confused, you never see these emotions on Vers. She’s always calm and collected, never fearful. Always so brave, which is one of the things you love most about her.

“Hey, you’re okay baby. You’re safe here.” You say in a whisper pulling her into your chest. She nuzzles her face in your chest and wraps her arms around your waist. You feel her start to calm down in her breathing. You kiss her head and rub your hands up and down her back. 

“It’s the same damn dream, every time. I hate it, Y/N. It makes no fucking sense and that scares me.” 

“It’s probably just a bad dream, Vers. I’m sure it’s nothing.” She pulls away from you then and sits up on her knees.

“How could you say that, Y/N? It won’t stop occurring in my mind and the Supreme Intelligence is also there! I’m not even sure who she is! This could be important and I don’t even know where the fuck to start!” You pout at her yelling and cross your arms.

“There is no need to yell, Vers.” She rolls her eyes at you, you smirk and put a hand out to trace her lips.

“You should be punished for that, Daddy.” You bite your lip at her look of shock. She slaps your hand away and lies back down. 

“I can roll my eyes whenever, baby girl. That rule only applies to you.”

“Well its a stupid rule.” She laughs.

“It’s only a rule because you rolled your eyes way too fucking much. Fuck, baby girl, you made it a rule for every slave. You had a brat problem… you still do.” You gasp and hit her arm.

“I do not!” She laughs again and grabs onto your arm pulling you down on top of her.

“You’re my little brat, baby. I wouldn’t want you any other way.” She smiles at your look of absolute devotion and brings you into a passionate kiss. She nibbles on your bottom lip before sucking it into her mouth. You moan as her tongue wrestles with yours claiming yours in dominance. You pull away after a while breathing in gulps of fresh air. She chuckles and places some of your hair behind your ear, cupping your cheek. You blush at her look which could only be described as love struck.

“You wanna hear about my dream? Before I was _so rudely_ interrupted?” Your hand traces her collarbone as she smiles.

“Of course, baby.” Her hands now resting on your ass, lightly caressing.

“I had a good dream.”

“Oh yeah? What about, baby girl?”

“It was about me and you, and a certain masochistic redhead who has a kink for the color purple.” Her eyes widen as her hands squeeze your ass tightly. 

“You’re really into this idea of a three way, baby girl? I thought you’d hate to share me.” Your hand makes its way to her beautiful jaw bone, tracing lightly.

“Well I figured it would be you watching mostly and then later joining. I’m sure you wouldn’t want her to fuck you but I would like her to fuck me while you watch, Daddy.” Her brows raise.

“Is that so, baby girl? What if _I_ don’t want to share, hm? That and I _hate_ that you’re thinking of someone else in that way.” 

“She could never replace you, Daddy. I believe her when she said _if I were hers_ , she’d punish me everyday. As much as I _love_ to be punished, everyday is too much.” Vers laughs and kisses you on the forehead.

“You deserve it most of the time, baby girl. Now if you’re really serious about this, I’ll _think_ about it.” You squeal and hug her close to you practically suffocating her with your breasts. She laughs and pushes away from you so she could breathe.

“It’s not a yes, baby girl. Don’t get too excited yet.” You sit up on her lap jumping up and down in excitement.

“ _I know,_ Daddy. The mere thought of it though. Her _fucking me, so deeply._ As you watch and tell her what to do to me. _It fucks me up, Daddy.”_ She smirks and reaches up to grasp and squeeze at your breasts. 

“What a _dirty little slut_ you are, baby girl. I should punish you for saying those things. So many _dirty_ thoughts you have.”

“Daddy, _please.”_ You moan as she twists your nipples and pulls on them.

“No way, pretty girl. It’s bedtime and I’m tired. Maybe tomorrow, _if_ you’re good.” You pout as she releases your nipples and pushes you off. You kneel on your side of the bed as she resituates herself on her side. You huff and flop down on your back. You look over at Vers and see her eyes closed. You start to trail a hand down your stomach, you almost reach your heat when Vers grabs your arm.

“Do _not_ make me tie you up, baby. You know the rules, no touching without permission. I don’t remember giving you the go ahead.” Her glare on you is harsh. She hates when you break that particular rule. You whine and kick your feet on the bed.

“But _Daddy!!_ I’m naked and so _fucking wet. Please_!” Her grip on your arm tightens.

“You’re naked because that’s how I like you all the time. That does not mean you get fucked, especially when you’re being a _fucking brat.”_ She releases a little growl as you pout.

“You're mean, Daddy.” You rip your arm out of her grip and turn away from her on your side. She looks at you incredulously and huffs.

“Instead of a three some maybe I’ll just ask Ms. Venable to cane you again. You could use another one.” You stay silent knowing she’s only saying that to make you talk. It’s only been a few days and your ass is still bruised. You can feel her staring at your back wanting you to talk. You close your eyes and continue to ignore her. 

“ _On the floor.”_ You open your eyes confused.

“Excuse me?” She places her hand between your shoulder blades and pushes you closer to the edge of the bed.

“ _What the fuck, Vers!”_

“I said get on the _fucking floor!_ ” You roll your eyes and throw off the bed sheet. You fall to your knees on the floor and look at her. She then moves to the edge of the bed, feet firmly on the floor. She brings up her hand and slaps you right across the face. You gasp and moan in pain. 

“ _That_ was for rolling your _fucking_ eyes at me.” She slaps you again making you cry out as your cheek throbs in pain.

“That one was for cursing. New rule, baby girl. _No cursing.”_ You look at her shocked. _No cursing. Fucking hell._ You resist the urge to roll your eyes again. 

“I’m sick of your _fucking attitude._ You’re sleeping on the floor the rest of the week.” Your jaw drops.

“I’m not a _dog,_ Vers!” She smirks at you.

“No you’re not, you’re less than a dog.” You swallow back a sob as that comment hurt. I mean _it’s true,_ you just never thought you’d hear her say that to you. These bad dreams really are messing with her.

“Don’t forget your place, little one. I’ve been too lenient on you, you’ve been acting out way too much and I’m getting sick of it. Hopefully this will _ground_ you some.” You sigh and sit down fully, crossing your legs.

“Do I at least get a blanket?” She raises a brow at you.

“Do you think you deserve one, baby girl?” You glare at her smirking face. 

“No but if you have any heart at all you would give me one!” She gets off the bed and makes her way to the ensuite bathroom and returns throwing a towel at you.

“You can have that to sleep with. Nothing more. I’m going to sleep now, baby girl. Try to keep quiet, yeah?” She leans down and leaves a kiss on the top of your head. You pout as she gets into bed and rolls on to her stomach, one hand under her pillow the other arm thrown around your own pillow. _That should be you her arm is around but nooo she had to assert her dominance. Bitch._ You look down at the towel in your hand. At least it’s nice and fluffy and pretty decent in size. You lay down and curl up on the ground throwing the towel on top of you. It takes you quite some time but you finally fall asleep. You toss and turn throughout _the most uncomfortable_ night of your life. You don’t know if you could last a whole week sleeping on the floor. Hopefully Vers forgives you as soon as possible. You lay down facing the ceiling as you hear her moving around on the bed. 

“Good morning, little one. Enjoy your sleep?” She smiles smugly at you. You glare up at her as you pout.

“Not at all, Sir.” Her eyebrows raised.

“Sir? This early? You must be desperate to ease your punishment.” She gets up off the bed and holds her hand out for you to grab. She pulls you up and circles her arms around your waist as yours encircle her neck. She brings you into a slow kiss. She takes her time exploring your mouth with her tongue. You moan as she sucks on your tongue. She pulls away and pecks your lips once more.

“Okay baby girl, let’s get dressed.”

“Where are we going?” She giggles and you smile at her adorable face.

“Shopping, baby. It’s my day off, so that means getting food for the week. Did sleeping on the floor give you a concussion?” You give her your best straight face.

“How dare you, Vers. It’s not funny.” She breaks out into a full on giggle fit at your pain. You sigh and go to the bathroom to start getting ready. She notices you leaving and stops laughing long enough to catch up to you and wraps her arms around your middle. She buries her face in your neck and gives it multiple kisses. You giggle at the ticklish action.

“ _Stop it, Daddy! That tickles!”_

“ _No!_ Not until you tell me you love me!” You both giggle at her silly comment. You hand goes up to her head as you turn yours to face her.

“Of course, I love you. Always will, Vers.” She smiles and kisses you softly on the mouth.

“I love you too, Y/N. _Forever.”_

You both shower and get ready for the day taking your time and enjoying the peace that is your home. Once dressed Vers places your collar around your neck securing it in place. You run your hands on the collar and smile at her, she smiles back with a gleam in her eye and kisses you on the forehead.

“Come on, little one. We can’t miss the train.” You wait for her at the door as she grabs your leash from the coat rack. She attaches your leash to your collar and tugs you closer bringing your lips to hers. She kisses you deeply making you moan at the feeling. She pulls away both of you smiling, neither one wanting the moment to end. It would be a while before you could show any display of affection. Public displays of affection are deeply frowned upon however public displays of dominance are not. 

“You ready, baby girl?” You nod as she looks you in the eyes. She wraps the end of your leash in her right hand and leads you outside. She locks the door and leads you downstairs. You walk a few steps behind her as she leads the way. Your head down and your eyes to the floor, well they were on her ass really. She leads you out of the building and a ways down the street before stopping at the train station. She turns towards you and lifts up your chin, publicly giving you permission to look around. It seems to be a slow day for the trains. There was only one other master with their slave at the stop, the master sitting as the slave was at their feet, on their knees. Vers sits down on the bench and crosses her legs, you move closer to her and stood beside her, slightly touching her arm. You see the other master staring you down. You shift back and forth under his stare. Vers notices your nerves and looks to the guy.

“Do you have a problem with my girl?” He stops staring at you long enough to shift his eyesight to Vers. He scoffs and looks away. She narrows her eyes at him before moving her attention to you. Her hand shoots out to the inside of your thigh gently caressing it. Your legs widen subconsciously. Her hand makes its way closer to your center, you hold back any noises you had for you did not want the man to hear. Her hand slides further up your skirt until she reaches your drenched pussy pushing your thong to the side. She chose for you to wear a thong under the skirt with a white shirt tucked in and absolutely no bra. She wanted to see your nipples at all times. She slowly stroked her long slim fingers over your cunt. You bite your lip from letting any moans slip out.

“Let me hear you, slut. You know I hate when you hold back. I want that man and his slave to know how much of a _dirty fucking_ slut you are.” Your face reddens with heat at the realization of what you had to do. You look down at her with big puppy eyes.

“ _Please don’t make me, Daddy.”_ She narrows her eyes at you and growls. She finds your entrance with two fingers and slams them into you with no mercy. You let out a loud squeak at the intrusion. Your hands come up to grasp onto her shoulders and she shakes them off. 

“Don’t _fucking touch me_ , you brat. All I want to hear right now are your _filthy fucking moans._ ” Her fingers speed up as you release deep moans as you cross your arms digging your nails into them. You look up and see the man, with a red face, looking at you. You look away ashamed. You feel your stomach tighten as Vers brings you closer to the edge. You open your mouth to plead to cum when she pulls her fingers out. You pout as she lifts up her fingers for all to see, dripping and gleaming with your juices.

“Knees, baby girl.” You quickly drop down to your knees in front of her. She holds the fingers that were just in you up to your mouth. You lean forward to take them into your mouth when she pulls away.

“Use your words, baby girl. What is it that you want?” You look over at the man again and see he has his slave performing on him. Vers looks over as well.

“Look what you’ve done, slut. You got him horny, what a _bad little girl_ you are.” You look at her incredulously while she smirks. You scoff and look away from her.

“You should teach that _bitch_ some manners.” Both of your eyebrows raise at the first words out of the mans mouth. Vers turns towards him and lifts up her wet fingers. 

“You see she has manners, more so than you, that's for sure. It’s really rude of you to be listening in to our conversation in the first place.” She brings her fingers down to your face slightly out of reach. Her eyes are still on the man and you realize what she still wants from you.

“Daddy, please. _Please, may I taste myself?_ ” 

“Why _of course_ you can, baby girl.” She then lowers her fingers where you can reach. You lean forward and take them in all the way. You let out a moan at the taste of your slick. She starts to pump her fingers in and out as you slather them with your tongue. 

“ _Good girl_.” She has yet to look at you as she shoves her fingers down your throat making you gag before you could adjust to the intrusion. Your eyes water as she keeps her fingers in place. 

“Tell me, asshole. Are these not manners? She politely asks and stays still when I’m deepthroating her.” He rolls his eyes at her showing off. He pushes his slave away from him and gets up to leave his slave trailing behind him. She smirks as he staggers away and then looks down at you.

“What a good girl. You look so pretty with tears in your eyes as I’m deepthroating you. _Fuck. I love you.”_ You look up at her with tears running down your face. You try to smile as best you can with her fingers in your mouth. She chuckles at your attempt and takes her fingers out. You swallow the excessive amount of spit you have and smile up at her.

“I love you too, Daddy.” She leans down and gives you a big wet kiss. She pulls away quickly before it gets too passionate.

“You’re such a good girl, baby. So polite and pretty when I _show you off_ in public. How did I ever get _so lucky?_ ” You sit there in awe at her praise. You always strive to make her proud even when sometimes it embarrasses you. You’ve gotten used to the publicity of what could happen if you fuck up, you do it quite often enough. You absolutely _love_ it though when she messes around with you in public, not out of punishment for something you did but purely just wanting you all the time. She pulls you out of your thoughts when the train arrives. You quickly scramble onto your feet before she stands up herself. She laughs at your silliness. She leads you on to the train, showing the driver her card to get on. Your eyes are to the ground again so you cannot see any faces but you see a lot of shoes. You’re confused when she continues on to the very back of the train where she pushes you into a corner away from prying eyes. She hooks your leash onto the coat rack to your left. You’re about to say something when she pushes you against the wall of the train and smothers you with her lips in a passionate kiss. You both let out a small moan at the kiss. Before she can get her tongue into your mouth you pulled away, breathless.

“What are you doing, Vers. _We are in public._ ” You whisper hoarsely, she snickers at you ending it with a smirk.

“Last time I checked _I’m in charge._ So if _I_ want to _fuck you_ on this train, _I fucking can._ Need I remind you who _owns you?”_ You roll your eyes before you could help yourself. She growls and takes one of her hands to grab your neck, squeezing harshly over your collar.

“You shouldn’t have rolled your eyes, baby girl. I was going to be nice and gag you so you wouldn’t make too much noise. _Now_ I want to _fucking hear you scream for me_ . Let everyone on this _fucking_ train know who _fucks you so well, who owns this pussy and every other fuckhole in your body.”_ You whimper at her rough treatment and words. _Fuck._ She drags her other hand that is not choking you on to your thigh. She slowly made her way up your skirt to the edge of your thong. She hooks her fingers on the waistband and slides it down your legs, you lift up your legs to make it easier to take them off. She lifts up your underwear to her nose and inhales deeply. She lets out a slight moan at your smell.

“ _Fuck. My little brat,_ you smell delicious. Tell me shall I take you out front and _fuck_ you in front of everyone? I _know_ you would love that wouldn’t you? Such a _fucking slut._ _Turn around_.” She releases your throat and you take in a big breath before complying with her demand, placing your hands against the trains wall feeling a slight tug on your leash at the action. She places your underwear in her back pocket for the time being and flips up your skirt tucking it into the waistband. She squeezes your ass cheeks and you let out a loud moan. She leans in to whisper in your ear.

“That’s right, baby girl. Don’t you _dare_ hold back on me, or your ass with be on fire for _weeks_.” She takes one hand off your ass and brings it down harshly. You let out a scream as your ass was still bruised from your punishment at Venable’s hands. Vers smirks and brings her other hand down on your ass to keep it even, you let out a mix between a scream and a moan at the feeling. She leans in brushing your hair to the side so she has easy access to your neck. She kisses it and leaves love bites all along your neck. She trails one hand down your ass, two fingers trailing in between your globes passing over your asshole before settling at your cunts entrance. She strokes your pussy gathering your wetness and spreading it over your asshole.

“ _Fuck_ , baby girl. We’ll have to add lube to the list. We’ve been out and it’s been too long. You miss getting fucked in the ass, little one?” You moan as she rubs at your asshole putting slight pressure on it. _Fuck._

“Yes, Daddy. _So much._ ” You struggle with the no cursing rule. She stops rubbing your asshole and brings her fingers down to your clit. You moan as she starts with fast, tight circles. Your thighs clench as you raise up on your toes.

“My little slut, so _fucking wet. All for me,_ now tell me what you want.” You release a groan as she pinches your clit.

“Please, Daddy. Please fu- please put your fingers inside me!” She chuckles as you almost slip with your cursing. She kisses your ear and sucks the lob into her mouth, nibbling on it.

“Good girl.” She pinches your clit once more as you jump a little in response. She then trails her fingers to your entrance slowly circling.

“I want you to scream when I enter you, baby girl. Let them _fucking hear you._ ” You bite your lip in anticipation, arousal and slight fear. She slams three fingers easily into you and you let out a scream, completely forgetting that’s what she told you to do. Her pace is fast and unforgiving, your hands scratch at the wall looking for some sort of support. She starts to suck on your neck again as your stomach starts to clench. You were so close already. She untucks your shirt and reaches up to grab at your breasts, tweaking and pulling at the nipples. _Fuck._ You sob at the overwhelming sensations.

“Rub your clit for me, baby girl. Let me see you touch yourself for Daddy.” Vers grunts as you moan out at her request. You take one of your hands off the wall and slide it down your body. You whimper as you touch your swollen clit.

“ _Daddy!”_ You rub yourself in fast, sloppy circles unable to do it any other way. 

“That’s it, slut. You want to cum, pretty girl?” 

“ _Yes, Daddy, please! Please let me cum!”_ She adds a fourth finger much to your surprise as you squeal from the pressure. She pumps into you a few more times enjoying the feeling of stretching your wet, tight pussy.

“Cum for me, baby girl. _Cum for your Daddy_.” Your stomach tightens, your toes curl and you release a loud moan as your orgasm hits. 

“ _Daddy!”_ Vers slows her fingers down as she helps you ride out your high. You drop your hand from your clit and she leaves kisses along your neck and shoulders as you try to catch your breath.

“Good girl, little one. Good girl.” She pulls out her fingers and turns you around to face her with her other hand. She lifts up her coated fingers and sucks them into her mouth moaning at your delectable taste.

“Mm you taste so good, baby girl. How are you feeling?” You lick your lips as you watch her clean your cum off of her fingers. You don’t answer her and decide to show her how you feel instead. You grab onto her neck and pulled her into a kiss your teeth nipping at her lower lip, wanting access. She opens her mouth as her hands find your waist. Your tongue runs along her teeth, tasting yourself before dancing with hers. Your other hand goes to her hair, slightly pulling on the golden strands. She pushes you against the wall with her body. You groan as she is now flush against you, lightly rocking her hips. You pulled away for air and she moves on to your neck creating more hickeys that will show for days to come. You look out the window of the train and see it’s almost your stop. You slightly push her away and she pouts at your action. You smile and cup her cheek, stroking it softly.

“It’s almost our stop, babe.” She looks out the window to see you are correct then looks back at you with a smirk. She reaches back into her pocket and produces your soaked thong. She looks at you with fire in her eyes, your eyes widen knowing what’s about to happen. You shake your head back and forth.

“ _Please, Daddy._ I’ve been so good!” She brings the hand not currently holding your panties up to trace your lips.

“Open up, baby girl.” You reluctantly open your mouth and internally scream as she stuffs your panties into your mouth. You grunt as she pushes them in so good they couldn’t possibly fall out. She pecks you as best she can on your lips and pulls away with a toothy smile. 

“You look so pretty with your cunt soaked panties in your mouth, baby girl. Head up I want _everyone_ to see you, slut.” You grunt as she smiles even wider. She straightens up your shirt tucking it back in as she fixes your skirt then she unhooks your leash from the coat rack and leads you off of the train. Your cheeks turn red as you fight back tears from the looks on everyone’s faces. You hold your head up high as best you can, you really are proud to be hers but dammit if it isn’t difficult sometimes. Once off the train she heads towards the store with you trailing behind. _It’s going to be a long day._

  



End file.
